A Sickeningly Normal Day in the Winchester House
by quietandsneaky
Summary: Abby/Kelsey Winchester. After asking her sister very nicely not to play with her favorite toy, Kelsey breaks Abby's video game. Abby doesn't handle it very well. Little kid angst mixed with some Daddy Sam fluff. Minor spanking of a child by a parent. Don't like, don't read.


**Disclaimer: The characters of Supernatural do not belong to me. The original characters of Abby and Kelsey Winchester do.**

**A/N: So, this story literally came to me in a dream last night. It's part of my Abby/Kelsey universe, which I haven't written for in a while, so I'll catch anyone up who may not have read it before. Abby and Kelsey are Sam and Jess's little girls. They are two years apart, so there's days that they're best friends and there's days that they're sworn enemies. Abby always feels that Sam likes her big sister a little better, while Kelsey feels like Jess likes Abby better. Kelsey is good in school at every subject, while Abby is good at math but struggles a lot with reading. In this story, Kelsey has broken Abby's favorite toy, a handheld video game that teaches letters she got from her uncle Dean when she was sick. Abby is not happy, and doesn't handle it very well. **

Jessica Winchester lived a sickeningly normal, happy life. Her husband Sam worked as a lawyer, while she stayed home and raised their two girls full-time. Six-year-old Abby had started school the previous spring, and while she struggled a little academically, she seemed to love school. Math was her favorite subject, and she was ahead of the rest of her class in that subject. Reading was her weakness. She had learned her alphabet further into the year than she was supposed to, so she was a little behind there. Abby was a bright kid, one who was eager to please anyone and everyone.

Eight-year-old Kelsey was quiet and reserved. She was in the second grade, enjoyed reading, and would often read together with her father and have full, lively conversations with him about the story, the characters, and whether they liked it or not. Kelsey and Sam's time together reading was a source of jealousy for Abby, but Sam was working hard the last few weeks to include Abby more in the time he spent with Kelsey.

Jess was finishing up the vacuuming in the downstairs part of the house. The girls had kept to themselves pretty much the entire day, only coming out for the occasional request of a snack. Jess had taken advantage of the opportunity to do some housework. Sam was in town running errands and picking up dinner so that Jess could have the night off, and Jess couldn't wait.

"Hey, you."

"Hey." Jess smiled. Sam had just walked back inside. "I didn't hear you come in."

"I snuck in." Sam said.

"What's for dinner?" Jess asked.

Sam grinned and pulled the bag from behind his back. "I caved."

Jess laughed. "McDonald's? Really?"

Before either of them could say anything else, an ear splitting screech came from Abby's room. Sam and Jess ran down the hall, hearts pounding in fear that one or both of the girls was hurt, only to find something that momentarily rendered both of them speechless. Abby was on top of Kelsey, grabbing bits of hair and pulling it, balling up her little fists and hitting her sister in the side, then trying to get to her face. The screech Sam and Jess had heard down the hall had come from Kelsey, who let out another which helped her parents spring into action.

Sam effortlessly pulled Abby off of her sister, and Jess collected a sobbing Kelsey, who was crying hysterically. Abby, who was normally the born diplomat, trying to help solve problems between her and her sister rather than fight about them, was fighting as hard as she could against her father's strong hold on her.

"Abigail Joanna! Stop it right now!"

"No! Let me go!" Abby shouted.

"I will not. Now calm down right now and talk to me and Mommy like a big girl or you're going to time out _and _getting a spanking!"

The threat of the spanking made Abby stop fighting her father, but her breaths still came in ragged inhales and exhales, and she still kept a dirty look trained on her sister.

"Jess, will you take Kelsey to the bathroom and make sure she's not hurt, please? I'll talk to Abby."

"Sure. Come on, sweetie." Jess said, taking Kelsey's hand and leading her to the bathroom.

When Jess and Kelsey were out the door, Abby tried to lunge out of her father's grasp again and head for the bathroom. An impatient Sam swatted the back of Abby's leg three times, and her focus finally shifted from attempting to kill her sister to her father's angry face.

"Now, I'm only asking one more time. What happened?"

"Kelsey broke my game!"

"Your…your what?"

"My game! That uncle Beanie gave me in the hospital!" Abby explained, pointing to something next to her bed.

Finally, Sam saw the reason for the sudden scuffle. Next to Abby's bed was some teal colored pieces of plastic that looked all too familiar to Sam. They were the remains of a small handheld video game that his brother Dean had purchased for Abby a few months earlier when she'd been in the hospital for close to two weeks fighting meningitis. While Sam wasn't a fan of what was now Abby's favorite toy, he couldn't help but admit that it had helped her learn to read after months of struggling. It held her attention as she sat and practiced her letters, and Sam didn't think he'd ever forget the day he'd come home to find a handwritten note on his pillow from Abby that read 'Look, Dade! I lerned my leters! Love Abby'. That memory, while a good one, was driven from his mind when Abby tried to get away from him again.

"Last warning. Stop fighting or instead of being in time out you're getting a spanking and going to bed early."

"That's not fair!" Abby protested. "I told Kelsey already before I didn't want her in my room without me here. She's already broke one of my toys."

"What? Which one?"

"My dolly from Santa." Abby said. "She was playing in my room while I was downstairs with Mommy and she broked it. Mommy told her not to be in here without me anymore."

"So what does that have to do with today?" Sam asked. "You and Kelsey were playing together, weren't you?"

"Nuh uh! I went to the pottty. We were playing in Kelsey's room. We were coloring. She shouldn't have been in here."

"Okay. Is there anything else I need to know?"

"I still want Kelsey." Abby said, a dark look coming over her again that would have been comical if Sam hadn't been so exasperated.

"NO!" Sam said firmly. "Sit on your bed and do not, for any reason, get off it until I come back."

"That's not fair! You mad at me and I didn't even do nothing!"

"I'd say hurting your sister is most definitely something." Sam said. "You two have been in arguments before. Has Kelsey ever hit you?"

"Well, no…"

"So she didn't deserve that today, did she?"

Abby frowned and pouted, crossing her arms and looking down to the floor rather than answering her father's question.

"Answer me, Abigail Joanna. Did Kelsey deserve what you did to her earlier?"

Abby mumbled something unintelligible as she traced a line in her bedroom floor with her big toe.

"Speak up."

"No. She didn't."

"Now sit up on that bed and do not move or I will give you the spanking you _do _deserve. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Daddy." 

"Go."

Sam stood and pointed at Abby's bed, and after a tense pause where he wondered if Abby was going to do as he said or continue fighting, Abby climbed up on the bed and stayed there pouting. Breathing a sigh of relief, Sam walked down the hall to the bathroom. Jess was applying some disinfectant to Kelsey's cheek, where there was a superficial scratch. It wasn't serious, and Sam saw no other evidence of any injuries.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"She'll be fine." Jess said.

"What happened, Kelsey?"

"We already talked about that." Jess answered for Kelsey. "Kelsey snuck into Abby's room when she wasn't supposed to and ended up breaking something Abby asked her very nicely not to touch."

"Is that true, Kelsey?"

Kelsey swallowed hard and nodded. "Yes."

"I told you!"

Sam turned and, in the bathroom door, was a still angry and vengeful Abby. Incensed that she had chosen not to listen to him _again_, Sam bent down and got gentle but secure hold on Abby's arm.

"What did I tell you would happen if you got off that bed before I told you it was okay?"

The realization of what was about to happen to her hit Abby hard, and she had no intention of going down without another fight. "Kelsey broke my toy! Again! Why am I the only one getting punished?"

"You haven't given me a chance to do anything to Kelsey." Sam patiently explained. "And if you had stayed on your bed like I said, the only thing you would have had to do was apologize to your sister."

Before Abby could say or do anything else, Sam picked her up kicking and fighting and dragged her back to her room. He knew from experience that lecturing her beforehand would do no good, so he swiftly pulled Abby over his knee and swatted her a dozen times. Though it was over in less than a minute, Abby went from angrily fighting him at every turn to full on hard sobbing in Sam's lap. Sam picked her up and cuddled her for a few minutes, until she was almost asleep.

"Sit up, baby."

"Don' wanna." Abby whined.

"Abby, you've not listened to me enough today. Sit up."

When Abby was sitting up in his lap, putting and sticking her bottom lip out, Sam smiled as he took his finger and pushed her lip back in. Abby tried not to smile too, and poked her lip back out just to see what her Daddy would do. Sam didn't disappoint, and pushed her lip back in to make her smile again before getting back to business.

"Do you know why I spanked you?"

"'Cause you told me to stay in bed and I didn't listen."

"And? There's one other reason."

That one took a little longer for Abby to admit, but she did. "I hurt Kessy."

"Yes. You did. I get you're mad about your game. I don't blame you. If Kelsey broke something that meant a lot to me I'd be mad too. But you can't hurt her."

"What was I supposed to do? You and Mommy said not to tattle on her."

Sam immediately felt a sense of guilt. Abby had felt an overwhelming sensation a week earlier to tattle on her sister. She told Sam and Jess of everything Kelsey did, even things as innocent as getting up to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night. Sam had finally told Abby that if she tattled on Kelsey again, she'd be the one in trouble, not Kelsey. Apparently, Abby thought Sam meant she could never come to them with anything about Kelsey at all.

"I said you couldn't tattle on Kelsey. That means you can't tell on her only to get her in trouble. But if she hurts you, or does something that hurts you, you can come and tell me or Mommy and we'll help you figure it out. Does that make sense?"

"I think so." Abby said. She was staring at the floor at her broken game. "But my game's still broken."

"I know you liked it, sweetie…."

"It made me smart like everybody else." Abby said sadly.

"Hey. Listen to me. You have always been smart. You didn't need your game for that."

"But I can read my letters now, and I couldn't before." Abby said.

"Sweetie, the game might have helped you learn your letters faster, but you have always been smart. I don't ever want you to think you're not, okay?"

"You mean it? That I'm smart anyways?"

"Of course I do." Sam assured her. "You okay now?"

"I'm okay. I'm sorry, Daddy."

"I'm not the one who needs to hear it."

"I'm sorry too, Sissy."

Jess had brought Kelsey back to the bedroom. Abby immediately felt guilty when she saw the scratch on her sister's cheek. She reached out and touched it gently, making Kelsey wince.

"I'm sorry I hurt you, Kessy."

"I'm sorry I broke your toy again."

"Abby, Kelsey's doing all your chores for the next two weeks, and giving up her allowance, so she can pay to buy you a new game."

"Even though I hurted you?"

"I hurt you too. I know you really love that game. I just wanted to try it too."

"You can play with it. I just want you to ask me first." Abby said.

"I will. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Abby said. "You needs a hug, Kessy?"

"Sure."

As Abby was embracing her sister and making up with her, Sam and Jess took a moment to appreciate their parental work for the day. Sam got an idea.

"Abby? How about after we eat dinner, you, me, and Kelsey go get you another game?"

Abby gasped. "Really?"

"But I haven't done the chores yet, Daddy." Kelsey asked. "Or gotten my allowance. How you gonna pay for it?"

"I'll get it myself. And you can pay me back."

"Why doesn't Mommy go too?" Abby asked.

"Because Mommy needs a little break. So Daddy's gonna take you out for a little while."

"Mommy? You won't be sad here all by yourself?"

Jess tried not to laugh at Abby's sincere concern for her wellbeing. She leaned down and kissed Abby's cheek, reassuring her, "I will do my best to get by without you, Darling."

"Daddy? I'm hungry. Can we eat now?" Kelsey asked.

"We sure can. Let's go, kiddo. You two go wash your hands. And please try to get along for five minutes."

"We will, Daddy." both girls said at the same time, then giggled and skipped off to the bathroom together.

Sam let out a deep breath and placed an arm on Jess's shoulder. "Good job, Mom."

"You too, Dad."

"Think the fun's over for tonight?"

Jess grinned. "At least until bedtime."


End file.
